


Полнолуние ни при чем

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: Единожды в месяц, в ночь полной луны М-21 дает свободу своему внутреннему зверю.





	Полнолуние ни при чем

М-21 лежит на боку, развалившись поперек живота Франкенштейна, и неторопливо водит ладонью по его напряженному члену. Они трахались, как бешеные, всю прошедшую ночь и, казалось бы, в яйцах должна быть не просто приятная пустота, а настоящий вакуум, но силы на «еще один разочек» у них находятся всегда. Были бы «нормальными», наверное, давно уже дрыхли без задних ног от упадка сил. Но они не нормальные. К счастью – оба. М-21 расслабленно наблюдает за тем, как скользкая головка раз за разом исчезает в его кулаке и появляется вновь. В крови еще чувствуются отголоски зова полной луны, тело все еще немного на взводе и чувства до сих пор обострены. Хотя Франкенштейн утверждает, что все это только в голове Двадцать первого.  
***  
\- Оборотни, - говорит он, – не подвержены влиянию лунных циклов настолько, насколько ты это себе представляешь. Они связаны с ней постоянно, независимо от ее фазы, и то скорее эмоционально, чем физиологически. Если им захочется пробежаться голышом, а захотеться этого им может в любой день месяца, они просто перекидываются и делают это. Если им хочется хлебнуть крови, они идут и охотятся. Если им хочется секса...  
\- Они просто трахаются, - с легкой усмешкой заканчивает за него М-21.  
***  
Звучит убедительно. Звучит умно. Звучит трезво. Оборотни, видите ли, живут согласно желаниям и инстинктам, не ограничивают себя месяцами. Как делает это он. Поэтому полный диск луны и не срывает им крышу. Как ему. Не будит в них ненасытного, жадного и голодного до удовольствия зверя, готового... Черт, как же хорошо, что у него есть Франкенштейн. Такой сильный, такой знающий, понятливый, раскрепощенный и замечательно-неустроенный в плане личной жизни.  
М-21 начинает двигать рукой жестче и быстрее. Франкенштейн сзади рвано дышит и толкается ему в кулак. Его пальцы внутри Двадцать первого усиливают нажим, и тот довольно фыркает, подаваясь им навстречу.  
Франкенштейн с легкостью и энтузиазмом выдерживает эти ежемесячные марафоны. Его модифицированное тело просто восхитительно, и М-21 восторгается, почти поклоняется ему всю эту долгую ночь. Возносит ему хвалу своими руками и языком и исступленно овладевает, с жадностью дорвавшегося фанатика. Франкенштейн стонет и посмеивается. Ему нравится и то, и это. Франкенштейн говорит, что не против, если их встречи будут чаще. Он даже настойчиво рекомендовал бы сделать их, хотя бы еженедельными.  
***  
\- Ты сам загоняешь себя, - качает он головой. – Мысленно назначив себе всего один день свободы в месяц, ты ждешь его, как наркоман дозы. И ломает тебя так же.  
\- Хочешь сказать, если я стану «ширяться» чаще, это будет полезнее, да? – язвит М-21.  
\- Возможно, аналогия была не самой удачной, - отмахивается Франкенштейн, - но сама идея...  
***  
М-21 выныривает из воспоминаний. Возможно, им все-таки следовало поспать хотя бы пару-тройку часов. Но даже мысль о том, чтобы оставить тело без ласки хоть ненадолго в «их» ночь вызывает желание вздыбить шерсть и зарычать, и бесят даже вынужденные паузы между заходами. Он наклоняется вперед и со вкусом облизывает член Франкенштейна, сползает рукой глубже между ног, лениво кружит пальцами вокруг входа. Франкенштейн раздвигает ноги шире, расслабленный и податливый после ночи – Двадцать первый и не вспомнит уже, сколько раз они менялись. «Да ни хрена», - думает он. Дали бы ему доступ к этому телу хоть каждую неделю, да хоть каждую ночь, он точно так же не мог бы оторваться от него даже на рассвете. Потому что это выше его сил. Потому что это — Франкенштейн. И это, действительно, в голове. И, наверное, никакое полнолуние не виновато. Он проводит носом по паховой складке, собирая запах. От Франкенштейна ощутимо пахнет им, Двадцать первым. Он довольно прихватывает губами кожу на лобке и вновь начинает двигать рукой, все ускоряясь. Франкенштейн стонет, остановив на мгновение собственные пальцы, и по руке М-21 ползут мутные капли. Неторопливыми размеренными движениями он продолжает поглаживать член, старательно выдаивая все без остатка, и тщательно собирает сперму в кулак, а после тянется вниз, чтобы помочь и себе. Франкенштейн уже перевел дыхание и продолжает трахать его пальцами, стараясь подстроиться под ритм, с которым дрочит М-21. Он чуть меняет положение, чтобы можно было проникнуть глубже и удовольствие становится еще интенсивнее. Кончает он почти беззвучно, дергая бедрами в сладких судорогах оргазма и размазывая по члену свое семя вперемешку с Франкенштейновым. Удовлетворенно вздохнув напоследок, М-21 припадает благодарным почти целомудренным поцелуем к покрытому бисеринками пота животу и поднимается с постели, направляясь в ванну.  
Комната заполнена запахом страсти и секса – ноздри М-21 трепещут, когда он с удовольствием вдыхает этот спертый воздух. Постарались они сегодня. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на кровать, где все еще расслабленно лежит Франкенштейн, простынь, наверное, проще сжечь, чем отстирать. К тому же, Двадцать первый, кажется, еще и подрал ее изрядно. Но с этим Франкенштейн как-нибудь разберется и сам. М-21 как есть, нагишом, перешагивает порог маленькой душевой – не чета тем роскошным ванным комнатам, что находятся вверху на жилых этажах. Здесь, в лабораторных пристройках не место излишествам. Зато, Франкенштейн говорит, что тут можно хоть бомбу взорвать и в остальных частях дома об этом узнают только из его собственных рассказов, и то, если он захочет рассказать.  
Взяв с полки шампунь, М-21 принимается тщательно промывать спутанные и слипшиеся от пота и слюны волосы – он вспоминает и почти чувствует, как Франкенштейн ночью вгрызался ему в затылок, прижимая грудью к кровати, заполняя собой, и жарко спрашивал в волосы: не хочет ли Двадцать первый немножко повыть для него. И можно бы было даже обидеться за подобную насмешку над его половинчатой природой, но в тот момент М-21 был слишком занят тем, что самозабвенно кончал на умелые пальцы Франкенштейна.  
Двадцать первый тщательно обмывается и растирается полотенцем, разгоняя кровь. Теперь быстро наверх, в свою комнату, и можно будет, как ни в чем не бывало спуститься к завтраку и с натурально сонным выражением лица попросить кофе. Он уже знает, что на работе украдкой будет зевать во всю пасть, щелкая зубами на выдохе и маяться от желания потянуться, прогибаясь в спине, разминая натруженные мышцы и завидуя Франкенштейну. У того есть еще около часа на сон. К тому же, в директорском кабинете он сможет позволить себе и зевнуть, и потянуться, и вздремнуть в комфортном кресле, если захочется. Это вам не с обходом вокруг школы круги нарезать. М-21 принюхивается, остается доволен и расплывается в предвкушающей улыбке, зная, что весь день сегодня Франкенштейн будет пахнуть точно так же – гель на полке всего один. И мысли об этом будут заставлять Двадцать первого вздрагивать от томления внизу живота, хотя «их» ночь давно уже прошла и бурление полнолуния в крови уже должно было почти угаснуть.  
Хотя полнолуние, как они оба давно уже для себя поняли, тут и ни при чем.


End file.
